For many years now, painters have struggled with the process of moving their equipment as they progress from place to place during a paint job. This is especially troublesome in large jobs, where the painter must repeatedly advance a base station from which he or she operates. As the painter moves, it will be appreciated, so must he or she move the equipment which is being used (i.e., a paint bucket, paint brushes, scrapers, rags, etc.), requiring additional time and effort and increasing the probability of paint being accidentally spilled. Similarly, a painter may waste considerable time traveling to and from a paint supply in order to ensure that an even coast of paint is applied. These problems are especially prevalent amongst house painters, particularly where painting occurs from a ladder, and/or using a paint brush.
In the past, arrangements have been proposed whereby paint may be stored on a painter's person using an apron with an onboard paint reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,614 to Wittmann, Sr., for example, shows a combination paint bucket and apron, the apron being formed with grommets to which hooks of a specially formed paint bucket may be secured to hold the bucket in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,709 to Johannes similarly describes a painter's apron with an upwardly opening reservoir extending across the apron's lower edge. Neither of these aprons, however, provides sufficient protection from spilling of paint, and neither apron provides a complete system for carrying all of the tools and products which a painter must commonly utilize. What is need is an improved painting apron capable of carrying all that a painter requires in a simple, comfortable-to-use arrangement which avoids spilling of paint.